epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior CW vs Fire
Nothing much happening, enjoy the battle ^_^ Last Time Ending (Dex then takes back out his Dagger and puts it at Loygs Neck) Dex:anything else to say? Loyg:.... (Loyg starts thinking quickly and comes up with a plan) Loyg: here goes nothing Dex:wut... (Loyg takes out Fires Joke book and says the remaining four jokes at the same time) Dex:.... Loyg:... Dex:...HA...HA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA (Dex starts laughing so hard he can't breathe, he is now on the ground as Loyg approaches him with a knife) Loyg:any last wor- (Dex then explodes from the laughter) Loyg: I...guess not... (He looks up to see another user staring at him, one who must've just saved his life) End Todays Battle Firebrand794 is armed with For Short Range he has Spiked Gauntlets For Long Range he has Double Sided Scythe For Projectile he has a Flare Gun He has Smoke Bombs He wears Lightweight Titanium body plates He has 10 ghost knives He is very.....Intelligence (pfft) He has....AG and Wachow by his side?...k, both armed with scythes CW is armed with For short ranged he has Robotic hands For long ranged he has Stretching fists for projectile he has Gun He has a Grappling Hook He wears an Iron Suit suit He can summon help from Jarvis He is very Intelligence....(pfft) He has Piet and Scraw By his side both armed with Robotic fists Battle (Fire is on Chat with Wachow, AG, Stoff, Piet, Scraw, CW, Loyg, Dex and A Guy Who Goes To School) (As Flare joins and Leaves chat, Fire is telling everyone jokes that makes everyone laugh except CW, Scraw and Piet...Piet was AFK) Fire: And that's when he fingers went up his ass Wachow/Stoff/AG/Dex/etc: Lolololololololol CW: hey guys...i Have a joke... (CW was kicked by Firebrand) Fire:plz (Scraw is angered by this) Scraw:dude, you can't kick him for that! Fire:Plz (CW joins chat) Fire: <3 CW: Fuck, you! (CW is kicked by Wachow) Wachow: Calm down will you! (Scraw is again angered by this) Scraw: Wach, Fire, I thought you were different (CW joins chat) ''(Scraw kicks Fire and Wachow) (this is when he was Admin) (AG is mad about this) AG: Scraw, how mature Scraw: I would shut up if I were you... (fire and Wachow join back into chat) (Scraw expects them to say something, but they do something else) (Scraw then looks at Fire and Wachow but his head is swiftly cut off by Fires Scythe) CW: HOLY SHIT! (Fire then Passes Wachow his Flare Gun who shoots it into the group of innocent Users...except Piet) CW: NO! (CW takes out his gun and shoots it at Fire) Fire: I don't think so (Fire puts AG in front of him) AG: WHAT, WAI- (Every bullet CW shot hits AG killing him) CW:...dammit... Fire: He wasn't that useful anyways (Fire then shoots 5 ghost knives while Wachow shoots another Flare at CW) CW: SHIT! (CWs Armor blocks all the flare but the ghost knives penetrate the armor and 2 of them go into his leg) CW: AHG! (CW gets on the ground, in pain, while the sexy ass Wachow approaches him with his Scythe) Fire: Wachow, Do it, Now! Wachow: trust me, I wil-w-wait a minute...he only had 1 ally Fire: so? Wachow: well...the second I attempt to kill him, his other ally, most likely Piet since he's the only one we didn't killed yet, is most likely gunna kill me Fire: then kill him before Piet wakes up! Piet: To late (Piet Lunges forward to Wachow with his Robotic Fist) Piet: YAH! (Piet is about to punch Wachow when) Piet: Good bye, Wacho- (The rest of Fires ghost knives hit Piet in the head) Piet:... Fire:See? That easy, now kill CW bef- (He is cut off by CW hitting Wachow with a Robotic fist in the head, knocking him out cold, almost ripping his head off) Fire:DAMMIT WACHOW! (CW then looks at fire and stretches his fist to punch him in the face) Fire:Ah, Dammit! (Fire is hit to the ground and takes out his Spiked Gauntlet) (CW lunges for fire but Fire hits in the head with the Gauntlet) CW: OAHWG! Fire:what the fuck was that noise....? CW:tbh, idk lol Fire:lol that was pretty wei- AHG were getting off topic CW: oh yea...where were we? Fire: I think about right....HERE! (Fire puts a smoke bomb in CWs mouth) (CW is about to take it out when) (Boom) ~Frank Sinatra CW:AHG, *cough cough* (CW can barely breathe and fire is laughing his head off) Fire: lol, I found that funny, now goodbye (Fire approaches CW with his Scythe In hand) Fire: any last words? CW: you realize, if you didn't talk I would be dead by now, and I wouldn't be able to do this (He then takes out his grappling hook and shoots it at fires leg) Fire: What the... (It attaches to Fires leg) Fire:...what'd that do? CW: You'll see... To Be Continued Who do you want to win? Captain Warrior Fire Category:Blog posts